You Should Be Dancing
by I Love God and Jesus Christ
Summary: What happens when Megan meets a guy at a dance?
1. Chapter 1

**You Should Be Dancing**

Megan was debating whether or not to go to the school dance tonight. She had just gone out with her mom and friends to buy a new dress so she could go. All her friends were on their way to pick her up so she started getting ready.

When she came out she was wearing a beautiful purple gown and light purple eye shadow. Her hair was pulled back with a headband and her hair was extremely curly. (She got a perm) The doorbell rang. DING-DONG! Yay, her friends were here. She was so glad to be going with her friends, but she wished she had a date. "Hey Meg! Ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be."

She said goodbye to her mom and got in the car with her friends. When they arrived at the dance their mom said, "Call me when you guys are done. Okay?" "Kay," they replied. They walked into the gym and started to dance in darker corners of the room. "Hey Megan, we're going to get drinks and stuff. Do you want to come?" "No thanks guys. I'll just wait for you to come back." "Okay, suit yourself."

Megan was kind of scared to be alone, but she needed some space. Suddenly, she saw someone walking towards her. Uh-oh, it's a guy. "Hi, I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike. I'm kinda lonely. My friends went to get some food and drinks. I just kind of wanted to stay in here. How about you" "I'm Megan. My friends went to get drinks and stuff too. I needed a little space." "You looked lonely" "Well, I was. I guess it's a little complicated to explain." "You know, this is a dance. We should be dancing, too. We can talk and dance at the same time" "Yeah, we could." "Would you care to dance?" "Yes, I would like that very much."

As if it was right on cue, a slow song came on. At that moment, both their friends came back into the gym. (They met outside) "Wow. I've never seen Megan dance with someone after they just met." "I haven't seen Mike do that either. He's usually really shy." "So is Megan."

They coupled up and danced around them. The couples danced until they were all danced out and it was time to go. The girls called their mom and the guys called their dad. Before they left, they gave out their numbers and hugged. "I had a really great time tonight. I don't usually do this," Megan said. "Me either, but I had a lot of fun too. Would you like to go out some other time?" " That would be great! Here's my number!" They exchanged numbers and hugged each other goodbye.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. I originally wrote this story with different characters, but they weren't an option so I replaced the girl's name with Megan. I thought it'd be nice for Megan to have some more romance. She doesn't really get a love interest in the show. I'm thinking about adding chapters of just Megan and Mikes's dates in the future. Let me know what you think. Thanks! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**You Should Be Dancing Chapter 2 **

Megan's POV (Point of View)

_Mike said we would go on a date today. We were going on a picnic and I just can't believe we hit it off at a dance. I can understand it, but I'm so shy. I was just really surprised. He was so sweet though. Well, I better go pick out what I'm wearing since he's picking me up at 11:30, in an hour. I think since it's Spring I should wear a dress or a skirt.  
><em>  
>"Mom! What do you think I should wear; a dress or a skirt?"<br>"You're going on a picnic, right?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Well then wear a dress. What about this lovely pink one?"  
>"That's cute enough. Thanks!"<p>

_Well, now that I've got my dress picked out I think I'm all set. I'll just put on some pink lip gloss and put on some light pink eye shadow. That should do the trick!_

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!  
><em>Yay! Michael's here. I can't wait!<em>

"Megan, Michael's here."  
>"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" <em><br>_

_I grabbed my purse and jacket and headed downstairs.  
>He looks so cute!<em>

"Hey Mike!"  
>"Hey Megan!"<br>"Mom, we'll be back later, okay?"  
>"Okay, but try to be home for dinner at 5:30. Bye!"<br>"Bye"

"So, where are we going?" _I was so excited! I really wondered where he was going to take me  
><em>"You'll see. It's not far from here. It's beautiful though!"  
><em>Well, it could be the meadow, or the little hill by the school, or of course it could be a forest clearing, or maybe it's—<em>

"We're here! Isn't it just beautiful!"

_The next thing I knew I was looking at a beautiful forest clearing. It looked a lot like a meadow in the sense that it had some hills and lots and lots of flowers. Which of course made it even more romantic. _

"Here, I picked this spot over here if that's okay with you"  
>"Oh sure, that's fine. I'm just looking around and seeing everything. It's so beautiful here. "<br>"That's why I picked it. It reminded me of you" **(A.N. I know it's cheesy, but I had to put it in there)  
><strong>"Awww. You're so sweet!" _He is so sweet! I know that it seems cheesy but it's nice. _

Michael spread out the blanket on the grass and they sat down on the blanket.

_Oooh! He brought some chicken legs, a salad, a fruit salad, and some sandwiches. I know it seems like a weird lunch, but it looks delicious. We ate everything in the order I said they were in and it was delicious! It filled me right up. I don't know what we would do next. _

"The food was delicious! What do you think we should do next?"  
>"Well, how about we look at the clouds. I like to see what shapes and things they look like."<br>"Sounds good."

_Well this is fun. I love looking at the sky. It's so blue and nice today. _

"That one looks like a tiger."  
>"What are you talking about? It looks like a baby bunny."<p>

They chuckled and laughed all afternoon…until it was time to start heading home at about 5:00. All the way home they still talked and laughed. When they arrived home:

"Well, I had a nice time. Thank you for the delicious food and all the fun this afternoon."  
>"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun, too."<p>

They slowly leaned in until their lips met. It was sweet and slow.

"Bye!"  
>"Bye-Bye!"<p>

**Hopefully, you liked it. Let me know! Thanks! :-) **


End file.
